<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the definition of jealousy (or lack thereof) by pandacchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556300">on the definition of jealousy (or lack thereof)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/pandacchi'>pandacchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jealousy, but not quite [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, the return of flirty zach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/pandacchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The moment Eddy is out of sight, Brett can physically see Zach clam up.<br/>He looks...awkward, for lack of a better word; He didn’t strike Brett as someone who could look like that.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey,” Brett catches his attention. “You don’t need to be so tense. I’m not gonna bite you, you know?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Zach grimaces. “Really? ‘Cause it seems like you want to.” </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or:<br/>a post-filming conversation between brett and zach</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jealousy, but not quite [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on the definition of jealousy (or lack thereof)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all go to a cafè nearby after filming, at Syakirah’s insistence.<br/>The girl is a whirlwind of energy and excitement you can’t help but be swiped away by. She’s really a riot and Zach manages to both reel her in and foment the fire at the same time; they make such a fun and chaotic pair, there is no way Brett and Eddy would say no to more time with them.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for Syakirah to spot someone she knows at another table in the cafè (she seems like the type to be friends with everyone in town) and excitedly jump up to go greet them.<br/>Eddy takes the chance to excuse himself to the bathroom, which leaves Brett and Zach alone at the table, facing each other.</p>
<p>The moment Eddy is out of sight, Brett can physically see Zach clam up.<br/>He looks...awkward, for lack of a better word; He didn’t strike Brett as someone who could look like that.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Brett catches his attention. “You don’t need to be so tense. I’m not gonna bite you, you know?”</p>
<p>Zach grimaces. “Really? ‘Cause it seems like you want to.” </p>
<p>Brett is taken aback because, <i>shit</i>. He probably messed up.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I know I can be a little…” he trails off, unsure. He wasn’t aware he was being anything, really, so he doesn’t know what it came across as, to Zach. It’s a scary thought because if he picked up on it, the camera probably did too.</p>
<p>“Jealous?” Zach finishes for him. He seems more relaxed now, a hint of teasing in his voice.</p>
<p>“Well...yeah, I guess.” <br/>Brett is always reluctant to call it jealousy, the sound of it slightly too suffocating, but he has yet to find another name for the bitterness that overpowers his heart whenever Eddy focuses his soft gaze and his quiet tone of admiration on anyone else. <br/>“Sometimes it’s hard for me not to be...transparent, when it comes to him.” and then, with a self-deprecating smile, he adds, “Ask the internet. Or, I mean, you figured it out too, right? Last time.”</p>
<p>Zach grins, tongue poking out. “He told you about that, huh?”</p>
<p>“He tells me everything.” Fuck, that sounded patronizing. Hopefully Zach will ignore the harsh assuredness and just take it as the fact it is. Brett and Eddy have never had any secrets between them, even before they started dating.</p>
<p>“Actually my point is,” Brett continues, before Zach gets the wrong idea, again. “He likes you, he’s comfortable around you.”</p>
<p>Zach averts his gaze, but Brett can tell his cheeks have gained a pleased colour.</p>
<p>“And you have no idea how difficult–…Let’s just say that he hasn’t always been able to be like that around people.” Brett still remembers the awkward kid that was so incredibly shy that he barely talked to anyone when his best friend wasn’t there, remembers the anxiety that overtook him when a girl in their orchestra started to show interest in him, can never forget how Eddy’s brain used to shut down whenever people flirted with him.  “So, I’m just glad.”</p>
<p>He catches Zach’s eyes, because he really needs him to understand this. “Any other feeling I might have is just <i>my</i> problem to deal with, not his and certainly not yours. I’m sorry I made you feel like it was, that was not my intention.”</p>
<p>“That’s…” Zach looks sort of mystified. Was that too much? “Really beautiful.”</p>
<p>It’s Brett’s turn to be embarrassed now.</p>
<p>Then Zach smiles mischievously, his usual charm coming back at full speed. <br/>“I don’t know who’s the luckiest between the two of you, honestly.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t.” Wow, this guy is really a menace, no wonder Eddy likes him. <br/>“If you start flirting with me too, he might get ideas.”</p>
<p>Zach throws his head back laughing, and Brett is right behind him. That’s the moment both Syakirah and Eddy come back to the table.</p>
<p>“Hey, what did we miss?” She asks, already chuckling.</p>
<p>“Zach trying to cheat on Edwina.” Brett doesn’t hesitate to throw him under the bus, all’s fair in love and war, after all.</p>
<p>Zach panics. Eddy looks absolutely affronted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just love writing flirty zach too much, i cannot be blamed, right? <br/>as always, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/juliabennie">twitter</a>, screaming about Them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>